


KamuKomaHina: Island Mode Edition

by UltimateDespairs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everyone lives, Island Mode, KamukomaHina, M/M, SDR2 Spoilers, SHSL Genetic Experiment I guess lol, based from a tumblr prompt, kamukura is his own person, made up from a test tube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDespairs/pseuds/UltimateDespairs
Summary: When Komaeda is berated and punished for not having enough Hope Fragments to leave the island, he finds himself forced to approach the mysterious, enigmatic, and aloof Izuru Kamukura for the first time, finding a surprising connection with the genius boy. Meanwhile, of course, his only friend on the island, Hajime Hinata, also tries to grow closer to him, and Komaeda is left bewildered as to why such obviously talented boys would care for him at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To explain how this can work, with knowledge of SDR2 spoilers, Hinata is the sole survivor of the Reserve Course, and Enoshima kept him around as one of her Remnants because she thought why the hell not keep just one? Kamukura is a genetic experiment made from scratch, he still has every talent, however he lies about this and claims he is the Ultimate Analyst to avoid suspicion. He’s not the Mastermind, and had his memory wiped to somewhere in the days when he was hidden in the Reserve Course. So he’s just as confused as everyone else, though he probably has a slightly better idea of what’s truly going on.

It was a beautiful day, yet again. On this island, it seemed like everyday was so gorgeous. Which was odd; he would have thought his luck would have eventually brought some sort of natural disaster. But even as the days passed, nothing bad happened. Nothing extraordinarily bad, at least. Sure, a few coconuts landed on his head, all his sandcastles got destroyed by random waves…but nothing too severe.

It worried him. A lack of severe bad luck always made him anxious. The bad luck could come at any time…and it could affect someone else, not him. It got to the point that he shut himself up in his cottage most of the time, not really talking to anyone unless it was to get food, or things like that. His bad luck had to catch up to him eventually…he just had to be sure it was him, and not one of the beautiful Ultimates here.

He was sitting, peacefully reading, trying not to be anxious.

“Komaeda-kun!” The pink, fluffy rabbit that had brought them all here popped into his room, looking quite indignant. He frowned slightly. Maybe if he ignored her, she’d just leave him alone. But then again, if his bad luck affected her, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“U-Uwah! K-Komaeda-kun, you’re ignoring your teacher?”

 

He rolled over onto his back, eyes still glued to his book.

“T-That’s it! I’ve had with you shutting yourself in here!” Before he could blink, the book was yanked out of his grasp. “This school trip is meant for bonding, not laying around by yourself! You’ve gotten the least amount of hope fragments, Komaeda-kun. You’ll never be able to leave the island like this!”

Scowling, he sat up. “But…someone like me, interacting with the other Ultimates…it’s simply not right, don’t you think?” He was just a bug, really, unworthy of being in their mere presence. Even being on this island with them almost felt too presumptuous.

“No! I don’t agree at all.” The bunny almost seemed to pout. “I’ll have to take desperate measures…”

“Desperate measures?” He didn’t like the sound of that…

Before he knew it, he was shoved out of his cottage, and the door was locked tightly behind him. His scowl deepened, even as he tried to lock. No luck…

Luck…maybe this was his bad luck?

“I’ll unlock the door when you show me two Hope Fragments.” Usami nodded decisively. “It’s only morning…you have tons of time, Komaeda-kun! I believe in you! Love, love.” The bunny vanished, and Komaeda was left, still scowling at the door knob. He couldn’t do anything about it now, at least. He just had to try doing as the rabbit said.

Unfortunately, as he wandered around, he found most people were hanging out amongst each other already - there wasn’t much room for him. Owari and Nidai were practicing - he wasn’t worthy to watch such talent clash. Sonia, Tanaka and Souda were at the beach, Saionji and Koizumi were on a walk…no one was really alone.

It wasn’t until he wandered into the library that he found someone alone…but they were preoccupied. Reading, with a slightly bored and vacant look on their face.

Kamukura-kun…

Izuru Kamukura was probably the most mysterious Ultimate here. The Ultimate Analyst, he called himself. He didn’t speak very often, and seemed to be alone most of the time. He wondered why Usami had bothered him and not Kamukura. He was alone just as often as he was…he didn’t seem very interested in gathering Hope Fragments at all.

He rocked on his heels for a few moments – then sighed. Kamukura was the only one he had found that was alone. He would have liked to hang out with Hinata, if it were possible…but he hadn’t seen him around. He was probably hanging out with someone more worthy of his time, of course. He looked down at the trip ticket in his hand, then nodded, attempting to resolve himself, walking over to the other boy sitting at the table. Perhaps…his luck had set up this encounter.

“K-Kamukura-kun?” he stuttered, watching as the boy’s crimson gaze rose to meet his own gray-green eyes. He looked…bored. But he didn’t seem irritated, at least. “I…I was wondering…if you’re not busy with your book….would you…would you hang out with me, for a while?”

Kamukura tilted his head, almost imperceptibly. The way he was looking at him, like he was analyzing every inch of Komaeda’s skin – which, knowing his talent, he likely was – made his face slowly light up. Maybe he should go find someone else, apologize or something –

“Komaeda. You wish to accompany me today, then?” he hummed, almost thoughtfully. Komaeda felt almost as thought he was being interrogated.

“I-I mean…if you don’t want too, that’s okay! Y-You probably have…much better things to do, right?” Of course he did, he was an Ultimate. Why would he want to hang out with a lowly, worthless, piece of trash like himself –

“Why have you decided to approach me for this? Most of the others would likely be more engaging, for you.” He shook his head. “I doubt I would give you very entertaining company.”

That’s what he was worried about? He thought Komaeda would be bored hanging out with him? Why would he think such a thing – Kamukura was an amazing, brilliant Ultimate! Komaeda was lucky to even breath the same air as him…

“I-I mean…,” he stammered, glancing away. “…I don’t think I’d be bored around you, Kamukura-kun. I-I’d probably bore you, but…if you’d accept my invitation…that would make me very happy.”

Kamukura studied him for a time again, careful eyes looking over him as if he was searching for hidden intentions. Komaeda hummed nervously, feeling almost like he was naked before the other’s searching gaze. Startling him, though, the other stood up, closing his book.

“Since you were bold enough to ask me to accompany you…very well. I suppose I can abide by your request.” He ran a hand through his long dark hair, fingers playing with the ends slightly. Looking at it…it really was long. Did he bother to maintain it? It looked nice…but it looked heavy, too.

“You mentioned being happy if I accepted your request,” Kamukura said as they left the building, taking off his dark jacket to release some of the heat and folding it across his arm. “Is there a specific reason for this? Is there a task you need my abilities for?”

“What? No, no, of course not.” He shook his head - that hadn’t even come to mind at all… “I just…I’m very happy to be able to spend time with someone like you, Kamukura-kun. That you would agree to spend time with someone like me…it’s really amazing of you.”

“…Someone like you?” he hummed softly. “I do not understand your meaning.”

“Well…” He stared at his hand. “All of you are such wonderfully talented people…! You’re all shining with hope…I’m nothing, compared to all of you guys. All I am is a lucky student, that’s all. Luck isn’t even really a talent, right?”

“…I admit, I was skeptical of the idea when I first heard it.” He shook his head. “…Perhaps you would be more comfortable accompanying Hinata. He does not remember his talent - it may be that he does not even have one. The possibility is there.”

“Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun has such a beautiful hope shining from him…there’s no way someone like that could have no talent!” Hinata was the only person on this island who actively sought Komaeda out…really, he was the only reason Komaeda had any Hope Fragments at all, even if it was only a few. He’d thought about hanging out with him today, but he hadn’t been able to find him…now, here he was with Kamukura. His luck…had to have led him here.

“…You believe that hope comes from those with talent…and it seems you revere this ‘hope’ as well. I see.”

“Ah? Kamukura-kun, are you analyzing me!? Ah…that’s so amazing…to be analyzed by the Ultimate Analyst…I truly am lucky…!”

“…It is a habit I fall into. I will try to refrain from doing so. If I analyze you too much, you will become boring to me. I doubt you wish for such a thing.” He ran his slender fingers through his dark hair - Komaeda could see it was already becoming slightly drenched in sweat. It was really hot out…and with his black hair, it must be especially difficult for Kamukura…

“Ah…we should go to the park. There’s a lot of shade there, you know.” When Kamukura looked at him strangely for his suggestion, he sighed softly. “I mean, you look hot, It’s pretty hot out today – maybe we should have stayed in the library, I’m sorry…we can go back if you want.” He was fumbling over his words, he realized – he was way too nervous. He’d never get Kamukura to open up to him even a little at this rate. That was what he had to do to get a Hope Fragment, after all.

Suddenly, he felt like such a fool – was he wasting his time here? He should have tried talking to one of the more outgoing Ultimates, not Kamukura. Kamukura was the last person to pick, expecting him to open up…Komaeda barely knew anything about him, and he doubted anyone else did, either. He was so secretive, always off by himself…and he was an analyst…he was probably bored around Komaeda. Ridiculously bored. Besides that, his original dilemma came back to him - his luck had likely organized this encounter, but what if it decided to ruin it, as well? Anything could happen…a sudden thunderstorm, or that statue in the park could fall over, some animal wild to this island could attack…

He felt shamefully selfish. He should have just slept somewhere else, other than his cottage. He shouldn’t have agreed to play Usami’s game…this was too dangerous. Kamukura could be hurt – how could he have forgotten such a thing…? Very suddenly, he felt as though he couldn’t breathe, perhaps it was the heat combined with his paranoia, but it was though a fist was squeezing his heart tightly, sharp tingles of anxiety rushing over his skin and stabbing it with pinpricks – a feeling he was fairly familiar with, like too much heat and too much cold at the same time, washing over him in waves until stars blinked in front of his vision –

“Komaeda? Are you feeling alright?” Kamakura’s soft, purposeful voice suddenly yanked him out of his thoughts, and Komaeda glanced up. “You seem very pale. Are you feeling ill?”

“N-No…I’m fine…,” he murmured, looking down. Surprising him, Kamukura lifted up his chin, leaning in and looking into in eyes, as if he were searching for something. Komaeda felt his face go red despite his best efforts - he was just analyzing him, of course. Looking into his eyes…

Kamukura….had very pretty eyes. Just looking at them was relaxing. It seemed so strange, given that they were such a sharp and deep red, almost like blood…they were guarded, too. Like he was hiding his emotions even as he searched through Komaeda’s soul through his gaze.

He didn’t mind…Kamukura looking through his soul. At the moment, that seemed perfectly fine. He could look back into his eyes forever, it felt like.

Then Kamukura pulled away, frowning, and whatever spell Komaeda had found himself under broke, and he blinked a few times. What had just happened…? He’d found himself almost entranced…

“You were on the edge of panic,” Kamukura mused softly. “Why? There is no danger.”

“I-I just…” He glanced down, still flustered from whatever had just taken place. Without the distraction of Kamukura’s eyes, though, panic rose back in his chest, words coming out strained and stuttered, how utterly humiliating…“…Sorry….I…I think it was a b-bad idea for me to ask you to spend time with me.” His face was bright red, from intense humiliation. “I…I’m sorry for wasting your time – I – “

Surprisingly him, Kamukura grabbed him by the shoulders, meeting his gaze again. “Komaeda,” he spoke calmly, albeit with a few notes of confusion. “Breathe. Focus on that.”

“A…Ah…” He wasn’t breathing properly, right…Kamukura’s voice sounded calming, oddly soothing. It’d be okay…he just had to tell him to leave, then his luck wouldn’t affect him. Slowly, he tried to regulate his breathing, trying to make it match Kamukura’s calmer and more natural speed. After a minute or so, he felt his body relax, the rate of his breathing slower back to normal, along with his heart. It didn’t feel like his chest was being pressed down on, anymore. That was the fastest he’d ever calmed down.

“…Sorry…I…sorry…,” he murmured, taking another deep breath. Kamukura hummed carefully, then let go of his shoulders once he seemed satisfied.

“What are you afraid of?” He tilted his head, brow furrowing. “There is nothing to be afraid of. I…do not understand.” The way Kamukura spoke the words, it was as though he had never spoken them before in his life. They sounded unfamiliar rolling off his tongue. “Tell me.”

“I…” He sounded like he really wanted to know…Komaeda shifted slightly, glancing down. Maybe, if he opened up just a bit to Kamukura about his luck…he would open up enough in return for Komaeda to gain a Hope Fragment. Usami had said he needed two, but maybe if she saw his effort to get just one, she’d let him back into his room…

“…My luck. I’m…scared of my luck.”

“Your luck?” He sounded even more confused, now…but oddly, he sounded almost excited about being confused, his words coming out in a slight rush. That was strange…but as he thought more on it, perhaps it wasn’t so strange. He was the Ultimate Analyst, after all. Finding something he couldn’t understand…would that excite him?

“…My luck…it usually hurts those around me,” he explained softly, face still flaring crimson, the blood rushing to his face starting to make him dizzy. He’d only be getting one Hope Fragment from Kamukura, if any at all, he knew that now. Hinata had at least accepted his claims of bad luck enough that he didn’t avoid him…but most people wouldn’t have such a strong lack of self preservation. Kamukura certainly wouldn’t; he was smarter then that.

“…I do not understand. The Ultimate Lucky Student is usually chosen by random lottery, from what I have heard. Why would such ‘luck’ hurt those around you?”

Komaeda shook his head, biting his lip, unsure of how to proceed exactly with words. How could he explain…? He’d probably sound crazy. Kamukura waited, then sighed out, softly, realizing that he wasn’t going to talk.

“…You do not wish to say. I see.” He closed his eyes, then out of the blue, took Komaeda’s wrist, pulling him over to a tree in the park, setting him under the shade before Komaeda could protest. Surprisingly, most of the heat was suppressed thanks to the shade…it was rather pleasant to sit here.

“Kamukura-kun…?”

“I can tell you are not lying. Your panic and anxiety is clear and genuine. It practically radiates from you, at the moment.” He spoke in that same methodical voice as always…it made his face flush slightly again. His anxiety…was it really that obvious? Usually he tried to hide it with carefree words…but alone with Kamukura…it had simply overcome him. How embarrassing…

“I can also tell…you are concerned for my safety, not your own. Even if I cannot understand the reason behind it…that is still…” He halted, glancing away. That was odd…Kamukura did not seem like the type of person to halt in his speech. He seemed like a genius, quite honestly, who had everything he was going to say planned out before he said it.

“It is admirable of you to worry over a stranger. Usually, people do not worry for me. They assume I can take care of myself, without help.”

“…Eh? Is that true?” Komaeda looking up, meeting that same hypnotic gaze again, before forcing his eyes away. He really could get lost in those eyes if he wasn’t careful.

“Yes. Most people regard me as a genius, someone who does not require help from others.” He hummed thoughtfully, after a brief moment. “…I suppose, on a technical level, they are correct in that I am a genius, of course.”

Coming from anyone else, that would have sounded arrogant – but coming from Kamukura…it just sounded like he was stating a simple fact. It didn’t seem like he was acting full of himself at all - just confident, stating the facts.

“…Even if you are a genius, and a brilliant symbol of hope…” Komaeda trailed off. “…I’d still worry about you, especially in relation to my luck…” Not even geniuses could evade his luck…no one could, no animals, no people, no one. Kamukura wasn’t immortal, after all.

“Is there a specific reason for that?” Kamukura sounded curiously excited again, though again it was barely audible in his voice. Komaeda glanced up, and it was like his luck was pulling the words from him, telling him what to say.

“…I mean…I’d like…to get to know you better, Kamukura-kun.” He spoke softly, looking down. Kamukura was silent. Ah…maybe his luck had betrayed him, and he’d said the wrong thing…after he’d been so nice, too, helping him calm down and bringing him here…Komaeda really was presumptuous, the worst of the worst, to say such a thing.

“…Why not get closer to the others instead? As I said before, they would likely be better…companions, for you.” Kamukura finally spoke, snapping Komaeda out of his thoughts yet again. He frowned, slightly; why did Kamukura keep saying that? It was if he didn’t consider himself good company.

“Well…my luck led me to you, I think.” He nodded slowly, “…everyone else I considered…was busy.” He lowered his head, laughing slightly. “To be honest…Usami got angry with me for not collecting Hope Fragments…the only person I’ve gotten any from is Hinata-kun. She locked me out of my cottage until a I got a few more…but everyone else I tried to talk to was busy. Except for you.” He glanced up with a sudden start, “ah…that makes it sound like I didn’t want to hang out with you…! That’s not it. I just feel like…my luck led us here, as strange as it is…”

“…You speak of luck as if it is fate or destiny.”

“W-Well…saying we only met because of destiny, that’s so arrogant of me to say…! I wouldn’t want to say something like that. But sometimes,my luck does make me have fateful encounters, I suppose you would say…” He swallowed. “That’s…arrogant, isn’t it? I’m sorry, please forget everything I said…!”

“You consider this a fateful encounter?”

“I…” He glanced up, noticing Kamukura’s slightly curious gaze. Kamukura…he was strange. He’d helped him calm down, agreed to hang out with him, sat him down here in the cool shade…he was still standoffish and aloof…but Komaeda had been worried he might be cruel, or mocking. But he wasn’t like that at all. He’d seen Komaeda worry about such irrational things in his eyes – his luck, something bad happening to him, a fear of wasting Kamukura’s time – and yet he didn’t seem to regard Komaeda as someone strange or weird or creepy, like everyone else did. He just seemed curious about his reasonings, but not repulsed or disgusted. Even when he brought up hope, Kamukura didn’t run away, or make some excuse to leave.

It reminded him of how Hinata hadn’t left, either…

“…I suppose I do.” If Usami hadn’t locked him out, after all, he wouldn’t have had any reason to talk to Kamukura. So this might be his luck cycle, at work. “…Sorry. That’s arrogant of me to say.”

“I do not think it is arrogant of you to say.” Kamukura sat back, looking over him. “…I would like for you to explain your luck further. I am still confused on what you mean by it.”

“I…” He bit his lip. “If I tell you, will you tell me something about yourself?” That was what he needed to get a Hope Fragment…but besides that…he found himself curious about the other, too. If this was a fateful encounter…then he’d like to be closer to Kamukura, anyway. Not too close – he didn’t want his luck to hurt him. But just talking, sitting under a tree in the park…not much could really happen. Maybe a coconut would fall on his head, or something…but that wouldn’t be so bad, right…? Komaeda was closer to the bottom of the tree, anyway.

“Something about myself?” Kamukura frowned slightly, but nodded a moment later. “…Very well. If it’s a question I can answer, I will try.”

Komaeda nodded slowly. “…Most lucky students are selected based on lottery, and so was I. But, I guess you could say I’ve had the talent of luck my entire life. At arcades, or at carnivals, I’ve always been able to win the prizes I wanted, things like that. But in return for that…I always have bad luck to balance it out.” He hummed softly. “Usually my bad luck affects me, so I think it’s okay. The good luck almost always makes up for it.”

“…Usually. But occasionally, your luck will affect those around you, not yourself.” Kamukura nodded slowly. “Is that correct? That is why you were worried.”

“Yeah.” Kamukura was smart, to connect it so quickly – but, he was the Ultimate Analyst, of course…that made sense. Kamukura had mentioned earlier that if he analyzed him too much…he’d grow bored with him. He had to be careful, then…careful never to reveal too much.

“I do not think you will have to worry about such things with myself. I am observant enough to recognize a threat before it can affect me. Especially threats caused by ‘luck’.” Kamukura said carefully. Komaeda looked up at him in surprise, and couldn’t help laughing softly, though there was a sense of bitterness to it, too. No one…no one could defeat his luck.

“I have no doubt in your abilities, of course…” He murmured, “but…my luck is a rotten, dirty thing. Even someone like you…it’s possible it would find some way to affect you. But…something good would come out of you being hurt. That’s how it works.”

“That…is very peculiar.”

Komaeda shrugged; it was what it was. He’d stopped questioning it a long time ago. It had affected him his entire life, though. He was certain of the lengths his luck could go to, at this point. He knew how it worked. “I wouldn’t blame you if you thought I was lying, though. Most people think I’m either lying or crazy. It’s a reasonable assumption.”

Kamukura opened his mouth to respond, when their conversation was interrupted by a soft beeping noise. Frowning, Kamukura reached into his pocket, pulling out his handbook. Komaeda recognized the noise, but it seemed like Kamukura didn’t. Had he not collected any yet…? Then why hadn’t Usami bothered him instead…it really had been his bad luck…but it had led to this, so it had been worth it. Just like always.

“…Interesting.”

“You got one of my Hope Fragments, right? Ah…mine are so easy to get. I should be more secretive…” He really should be less selfish, and talk about himself less. Kamukura glanced up, nodding slowly.

“I am reluctant to do what this rabbit says, so I have not been following her commands. She has trapped us all here, and we should not forget that,” he explained. So that was why he hadn’t been talking to anyone…that was childish, almost, in a way.

“…You sound like Hinata-kun.” He laughed softly. “It could be a lot worse. This is probably just some social experiment, nothing harmful. It will probably even further research, and help people in the future.” He tilted his head. “I understand your hesitation…but we probably all agreed to this, and they just made us forget so the results would be neutral.” Komaeda knew he himself had been through far worse situations…this island though…he’d thought he would die on it when he first arrived, and to be honest the thought had not completely left yet. But it seemed…safe here, as the days went on.

He could see himself agreeing to this kind of experiment, anyway…all they would have to say was that it would further the goals of hope, and that would be that. Or maybe they’d offered him treatment for his sicknesses. He couldn’t know, couldn’t remember. It seemed unlikely, though, with students like Owari, Nidai, and even to an extent Kamukura himself here, that they had been brought here by complete force. He just hoped blackmail wasn’t involved…that would complicate things, for the others.

“That is unlikely.” Kamukura lowered his gaze, slightly, frowning. “I am not a test subject.” When he said that…he sounded almost forceful. It took Komaeda by surprise. Kamukura had been speaking in mainly the same methodical and soft tone he always used this entire conversation. It seemed like sudden shift…did he really not like the idea of being a test subject?

“I would not willingly take part in this type of experiment. Or any type of experiment.”

He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what exactly to say to that. He was here, though, so unless he’d been kidnapped…but that was probably impossible, given his talent. This was confusing…

“The best we can do is what she says though, right? I mean, she’ll probably keep us all here until we’ve done what she asked of us.” He shook his head. “I can tell…this is something you don’t want to be a part of. I’m sorry. I wish I could help.”

He glanced back over at Komaeda, crimson gaze as enigmatic and entrancing as before. Before either of them could speak, though, an identical beep from the one Kamukura had gotten earlier came from his pocket. Blinking in surprise, he reached down; sure enough, Kamukura’s portrait was flashing, along with the telltale image of a Hope Fragment.

“Ah…amazing! I really managed to get one of your Hope Fragments…!” He looked at the image in slight awe, holding it up. “I can’t believe someone like me managed that…!”

“You are, thus far, the only person to receive one of mine. You should not sell yourself short, as they say.” Kamukura was saying as Komaeda leaned back.

“Ah…if this is what my bad luck was setting me up for…it was definitely worth getting locked out of cottage and wandering around in the heat all day…!”

“I do not think whether or not you experienced bad luck earlier would have affected your ability to unlock my Fragment.” Kamukura spoke in that same soft voice as ever, and Komaeda looked over at him in surprise.

“Huh…?…There’s no way I could have done it without my luck…it might be rotten and double faced, but at least it lets me do things like this. It truly is my only good point.”

“…That is how you truly feel?” Kamukura sounded surprised…and somewhat disappointed. Why was there disappointment in his voice? Komaeda was about to speak up, when Kamukura stood up.

“…Never mind. That was all you needed from me, correct?” He brushed back his long bangs, his coat still draped over his arm. Ah…Usami had said that he needed to get two…but he didn’t want to keep Kamukura longer. He was probably starting to get bored, if he wanted to leave…

“…Yes. Thank you very much.” He smiled up at him. “You were very kind, helping me today. I hope we can talk again soon, if that’s okay.”

“…We shall see. I do not think I would mind that.” He turned. “Feel free to ask me, if you wish to spend time with me again.” And then he was gone, his long black hair trailing and twisting in the slight breeze behind him. Komaeda hummed, watching him until he was out of sight.

That’d been a stranger conversation then he’d anticipated…and nothing bad had happened to Kamukura. That was the only thing that really mattered…but it seemed like Kamukura was interested in spending time with him again. That was amazingly good luck…

He stood up after a while, following Kamukura’s example and hanging his jacket over his arm, walking back over to his cottage. His door…was still locked.

“Komaeda-kun! You’ve only gotten one fragment!” Usami was behind him. He sighed, turning to her.

“…I know…but I really need to rest…and it’s late…can’t you give me a break…?”

Before she could respond, he heard a voice calling out to him. “Oi, Komaeda!”

Turning towards the front gate, he saw Hinata walking over to him, and instantly relaxed, a smile slipping over his face without him even noticing, the heat and exhaustion he felt no longer seeming relevant and intense - how could they be, when Hinata wanted to talk to him again…? Maybe he just had something to ask him, though, maybe not enough for a full conversation. That was okay, though. Just meeting his eyes was enough to make up for all the terrible luck of the day.

“Are you okay?” Hinata tilted his head once he got close, a sudden concerned look coming over his face. “You look…really bad, jeez. Have you been out all day? I don’t think it’s good for someone like you to be out in this heat the entire day.”

“Oh, I’m fine. Please don’t waste your energy worrying about me, Hinata-kun.” He laughed softly, brushing off his concern as best he could. “Is there something you wanted from me, though? I’m always happy to do favors for you.”

“It’s…not a favor.” Hinata still didn’t look entirely convinced about him being fine…but he pressed on regardless. “I was…wondering if you wanted to hang out, or something? If you’re really not feeling sick, I mean. Maybe we could go swimming if you are too hot.”

“Swimming…? In the ocean? That’s not a good idea…”

“What? Oh, right…well, there’s a pool too, you know? We could just go there. It’s right there.” Hinata ran a hand over his hair – he tended to do that when he was nervous, but Komaeda had no idea what he’d be nervous about.

“I guess you’re right…but Hinata-kun, it’s out in the open…people could see us hanging out, and then they’d probably think poorly of you –”

“No one’s gonna think poorly of either of us,” Hinata said firmly, looking over at him with a slight look of annoyance. “Don’t worry about it, okay? You go get your swimsuit, I’ll meet you there, unless you really don’t want to?”

“I…I do want to. I just hope no one ridicules you.”

“That’s not going to happen, seriously.” Hinata walked past him, into his own cottage, and Komaeda sighed, looking back at the pink rabbit, who’d gone forgotten for most of that conversation. To his surprise, the rabbit seemed pleased with him.

“W-Wow…you and Hinata-kun’s love love levels…they’re so high! You and Hinata-kun are really close!”

“W-When you say it like that…” he sighed out, brushing his own sweaty hair back. “…Nevermind. You heard what he said. If you want me to hang out with him, you have to let me in my cottage. My swimsuit is in there, after all.” Of course, he wouldn’t give up spending time with Hinata, never ever. So the rabbit didn’t have to worry about him deceiving her…

“Oh! Of course, Komaeda-kun. You’ve been more of a diligent student then I realized, hmm hmm!” With a flick of that strange wand, he heard his lock give a click. Nodding, he pushed inside, feeling the comforting air conditioner hit him. It was so relieving, after being in the heat for so long… since the pool was right there, he simply got fully changed into the swimsuit Usami had given them back on the first day. Slightly anxious, he looked at himself in the mirror - he was so pale, ugh, it was disgusting…his hair was starting to fall out too, and getting whiter by the day. He was so gross…he could only hope Hinata wasn’t bothered by it, by some miracle…

He swung his towel and jacket over his bare shoulder, walking out of the cottage. Shirtless in the heat…was much more bearable then it’d been before. Setting his jacket and towel off to the side, he dipped his feet in the pool water, feeling the jets churning water under his toes. Hinata wasn’t back yet…he wondered what was taking him so long. Maybe he’d decided to ditch him…he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Here, I brought this for you, Komaeda.”

He was surprised by the sudden voice – he’d been preoccupied by swirling his foot in the water and watching the waves that branched out from that. The sun was starting to set, just slightly, but enough that the water had a orange tint to it from the sun…it was pretty.

Hinata was shoving some kind of drink into his face, and as he took it, he could feel it was cold to the touch. Blue Ram…?

“It’s supposed to be for people with anxiety, stuff like that. It’s called the opposite of an energy drink. I thought it might help you calm down sometime, if you need it.” Hinata looked down at the water, still standing, before tossing his towel on top of Komaeda’s. “You’re always worried about your luck…plus, what would I need with something like that, anyway, right?”

“H-Hinata-kun…” Such a thoughtful gift…he was almost speechless. It was flattering, but he couldn’t help being worried that his luck would find a way to strike back at him…getting good luck…it was such a double-edged sword, sometimes…

“See, you look worried again,” he sighed. “You should try drinking it. It’ll make you feel better.” Hinata looked over the water, before taking a few steps back. Komaeda watched in confusion, only for Hinata to take a running jump into the pool, either intentionally or unintentionally drenching him in a splash. Komaeda gasped, whining softly. Maybe that was his bad luck…

“H-Hinata-kun!” he whined, hugging himself. Now he was cold… Hinata merely grinned sheepishly up at him, lifting his wet bangs as he pushed himself above the surface of the water, slicking them back over his head.

“What, you came to the pool and you’re not even gonna get wet at all? It’s heated, you know. Pretty nice.” Hinata dove under the water – if Komaeda was being brutally honest, he could tell it was a clumsy dive, but he didn’t want to say that. Hinata’s talent probably wasn’t swimming, after all, but that was fine. It wasn’t like he needed to have every talent, anyway.

He opened his mouth to speak up, before remembering Hinata couldn’t hear him under the water. Sighing, he opened the drink Hinata had given him, taking a few sips as his legs dangled in the water. It had an okay taste, at least…

Hinata was doing laps in the pool, the waves in the water tickling his own toes whenever Hinata pushed off the side of the pool he was sitting on. He was content just to watch – even if Hinata wasn’t the best swimmer, it was still fun, in a weird way, to watch him swim. Hinata himself looked like he was having fun, too.

He took a few more sips of the drink, then set it off to the side, hopping off the edge of the pool and letting himself fall into the water, hair trailing around his head, looking even more wild than usual. He knew it was bad to open your eyes underwater, but it had always been a bad habit of his, instinct really – he never liked having his eyes closed at all, really. He stared at his hands and at the bubbles that rose up from his fall, before bubbling his breath out and pushing himself above the surface, shaking his head.

Hinata had been right – the pool was comfortable, heated and warm. He let his arms drift out, enjoying the weightless feeling the water gave him. Not much bad could happen in a pool…well, things could still happen, of course, but not nearly as bad or tragic as things that happened in the ocean. Still he felt like it was okay to relax – maybe it was because of that drink Hinata had given him.

“You look happy,” he heard Hinata’s voice next to him suddenly, and lifted his head to see him leaning against the edge of the pool, water just covering his shoulders. Komaeda managed an easy smile – smiles were almost always easy around Hinata.

“Maybe it’s because of the drink you gave me – it really did help.”

“R-Really? That’s…good. I got it in the vending machine, so you should be able to get it whenever, if you need to.” Hinata tilted his head. “I saw Usami by you earlier, when I asked you to hang out. Were you asking her for something?”

“Ah?” He looked down, circling his fingers in the water. “It was nothing important – Usami just wanted to encourage me to get more Hope Fragments,” he explained shortly, watching the small swirling patterns his fingers made and feeling oddly satisfied.

“Oh? Yeah, you haven’t…been very good with that, right?”

“Aside from you, yeah. I haven’t gotten anyone’s except…” He trailed off, biting his lip. “I managed to get one of Kamukura-kun’s, today.”

“E-Eh? You hung out with Kamukura?” Hinata sounded surprised, and skeptical. Komaeda sighed – most of the others on the island seemed to think of Kamukura as an arrogant egotist, someone who always put logic above emotion and didn’t care if he came off like an ass. “Did Usami make you do that?”

“No… I tried looking for you, but Kamukura-kun was the only person I found.” Komaeda lifted his gaze. “He really isn’t that bad…”

“He refuses to talk to anyone, or be in any activities, because that would be a waste of time.” Hinata huffed, pushing back in the water, ending up in a corner. “He thinks he’s better then all of us, I know it. I hope he didn’t say anything too rude to you.”

“No, he didn’t…”

“You can be kind of a pushover you know? Easy for someone like him to walk over, so try and stand up for yourself more, especially around him.” Hinata sounded like he’d protect Komaeda himself if he thought Komaeda couldn’t stand up for himself – Komaeda knew that was just wishful thinking, but it did give more of a compulsion to try and stand up for himself…

“I mean it – he really wasn’t that bad. He wasn’t rude at all. He was very…courteous.” He knew that was a strange word to use, and that was only confirmed when he looked over at Hinata to see his confusion.

“‘Courteous’? Are we talking about the same person? Izuru Kamukura, who’s so prideful he cooks for himself and won’t even eat Hanamura’s cooking?” Hinata was looking at Komaeda as if he was seriously questioning the boy’s sanity. Komaeda sighed out, softly.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him again, really.” He spoke truthfully, even as he saw the slightest of scowls make it’s way across Hinata’s face. Did he really think that badly of Kamukura…? That made him sad, in a way. Kamukura really had been kind to him, in his actions if not his words. Agreeing to hang out with him, calming him when he’d been so afraid…he had still been aloof, of course, but he could tell he didn’t have any bad intentions like the others thought.

“…If you say so. You really are weird, sometimes.” Hinata shook his head. “Did you do anything else today, hang out with anyone else? Anything interesting happen?”

“No. Most of my time was spent trying to find someone who would hang out with me. Usami wouldn’t let me enter my cottage until I did,” he explained.

“With your health being how it is…that’s kind of cruel of her to do. Maybe she really is more ruthless than we thought…” Hinata sighed, closing his eyes. “If that happens again, just crash in my cottage, alright? Though, I do think it’s a good idea for you to talk to the others, when you can.”

“I know…but I just know I’m wasting all their time – why would Ultimates want to hang out with someone like me?”

“You’re an Ultimate too, you know,” Hinata reminded him, and Komaeda laughed softly, but didn’t reply. They’d had this conversation dozens of times by this point, and Hinata was never able to change his mind - after all, Hinata might be amazing, and brimming with hope, but he couldn’t change what was fact in the universe.

“This pool really is comfortable, like you said. It’s already getting dark…but it’s still warm,” he said instead, reaching up to take another sip of that drink, feeling himself grow calmer almost as he swallowed.

“It’s heated, yeah. Pretty convenient, isn’t it? We could stay out here all night and still be warm…that’s probably a bad idea, though. We have to be up early…”

“I’ll probably be sick tomorrow either way…I’ll still try my best to find materials, Hinata-kun…!”

“What? No, don’t…push yourself, if you’re sick, say so. You can rest for the day, if you need to.”

He knew Hinata was serious about that – he’d always either send him to an easy area, or to clean whenever he thought he was sick. If Komaeda was really sick enough to speak up, he always let him rest, too. It almost felt like special treatment…

Hinata-kun really is a nice person…

“I know…but unless I’m super sick, I want to help in some way!”

Hinata sighed out, shaking his head. “It’s fine for you to take a day off, you know…”

“We’ll see how I feel in the morning, I guess. But I do really want to try my best to help…”

Hinata sighed softly, but didn’t make any comment. Despite him not voicing any further worries, it was clear to Komaeda that he still was worried…he didn’t want Hinata to worry. He wanted him to have a good time, being here. He was bothering to hang out with him at all, and yet Komaeda was ruining that by making him worry…it was so arrogant of him.

“It really is getting late…we should probably get to bed.” He glanced over. “You didn’t get another hope fragment from me, did you?”

Komaeda frowned, then reached over the edge of the pool, shifting through his jacket and grabbing his handbook, scrolling through. Sure enough, Hinata’s profile still had one fragment missing…how worthless of him…

“D’you think Usami will let you in your cottage without one…?”

“I guess we’ll just have to find out…” Whether his good luck would strike, or his bad…

He’d anticipated staying out after sunset, so after drying off, he was about to pull on his jacket for warmth - even if it was just a short walk over to the cottages. But Hinata was shivering, even after he’d dried…frowning, Komaeda reached forward, wrapping his own long jacket around Hinata shoulders. The other boy turned in bewilderment.

“You looked cold, Hinata-kun. It’s polite to offer a jacket to someone in a situation like this, right?” He honestly didn’t know - but he’d seen such things in movies and read about them in books…he wanted Hinata to be warm, more than he wanted to be warm himself…

To his surprise, Hinata blushed, glancing away.”Y-You didn’t have to…it’s just a short walk.”

“Well, I know, but I don’t want Hinata-kun to be cold, even for a little bit!”

“Komaeda…” Hinata sighed out, but again to Komaeda’s surprise, he pushed his arms through the sleeves, crossing his arms to conserve the heat better. “…Thanks.”

“Ah…” Hinata rarely thanked him - he usually got too embarrassed too, or else Komaeda would say something strange that would ruin it. Hearing thanks from him was definitely good luck. He wouldn’t be surprised if he slipped right now on the edge of the pool, to make up for that…

“Come on, let’s hurry. It’s getting cold.” Hinata hurried forward, Komaeda blinking back to awareness, and following him carefully…surely his bad luck would have to make for this…

Sure enough, once he got to the door to his cottage, it was locked. He sighed, Hinata giving a frown beside him.

“I suppose I’ll just have to sleep somewhere else…there are beds open in the hospital, right? Or maybe in the restaurant…there were couches, right?” It really didn’t bother him - if this was his luck making up for his happiness earlier, then there were worse things he could think of. At least Hinata wasn’t getting hurt.

“…Tch.” Hinata clicked his tongue, looking at the ground with some semblance of annoyance. Komaeda frowned, turning to him.

“Hinata-kun?”

“…Remember what I said? About you being allowed to crash in my cottage if you needed to?” He ran his fingers over his hair, pushing it back. “…It’s easier if you just do that, right?”

“…I don’t under –” He cut himself off, eyes going wide. “…Wait…you want me to sleep with you, Hinata-kun?” He gasped in astonishment.

“Wha- N-No! Don’t say it weird like that,” Hinata hissed, glancing around like a deer in headlights - Komaeda had been rather loud out of his excitement and disbelief, “I’m just saying…we’re both guys, so it’s not weird to sleep in the same bed, or anything, right?”

“A-Are you sure about that, Hinata-kun?” He felt dizzy and almost flushed just thinking about it – “I mean, I mumble in my sleep, and I move a lot – I drool too, it’s really gross, you don’t want to sleep anywhere near me, I’m sure – “

Hinata cut him off with a huff, and by grabbing his wrist pulling him in the direction of his own cottage, unlocking it easily and slipping in. Komaeda had been in here a few times already – he was always surprised by how similar their room layouts were…

“If you need to take a shower to get the chlorine out of your hair, or something, go ahead. Just don’t use all the shampoo, or whatever.” Hinata skimmed through his drawers, pulling out two identical pairs of pajamas - they were the same kind Komaeda had in his room, too. Just like with their swimsuits, it seemed like they all had the same pajamas. It was kind of creepy, how Usami knew their measurement…but he guessed there was no real point worrying about it…

“Ah, thank you Hinata-kun. I won’t take long.” He’d just tried off – but Hinata was right. His hair…if he didn’t clean it, it could start falling out even faster thanks to the chemicals in the water. He doubted that was exactly what Hinata had thought of, but the idea was still considerate…

He waved to Hinata, before shutting his bathroom door, pajamas draped over one arm. As he slipped into the shower, running the shampoo through his hair, he couldn’t help but think of, oddly enough, Kamukura…

It had started because he had wondered…Kamukura’s hair, it was so long. How long did he have to spend in the shower, because of it? His hair had looked nice, after all – sleek and shiny. Did he get extra shampoo to take care of it? Or did he just steal it from the supermarket…

He shook his head, blinking a few times out of his reverie. What kind of things was he picturing…? He shouldn’t…be thinking of Kamukura, now. It was a strange feeling…but when he was about to have a sleepover with Hinata, it felt wrong to think of Kamukura, especially in the shower…vigorously cleaning his hair, he tried to push the images and thoughts out of his head, feeling strange.

Still, one lingering thought remained – the other boy was probably sleeping alone, tonight. He’d probably spent the rest of the day he hadn’t been in Komaeda’s company alone, too, since everyone else seemed to hate him. That was…

Hinata wasn’t like that, at least – everyone seemed to like Hinata, excepting Kamukura, enough that Komaeda couldn’t spend time with him too often. No one else ever spent time with him…maybe that was something him and Kamukura, oddly had in common…

Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts aside more forcefully this time, stepping out of the shower and getting dried off and dressed quickly. As he was dressing, he heard the by now familiar chime from the other room, signaling it was nighttime. He waited a few moments before pushing through the door - thankfully, Hinata was already changed, laying lazily on the bed reading some manga. Komaeda’s jacket was hanging off the front doorknob - at least he hadn’t tossed it on the floor, or something…

“Hinata-kun? Do you need to use the shower?”

“I’ll use it in the morning,” Hinata murmured, flickering his gaze up from his book, before setting it aside. “You look pretty tired…you wanna sleep now?”

“Ah…I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, I don’t want you to have to turn off the lights and go to sleep early on my account – if you want to stay awake longer, that’s perfectly fine! I’m just a leech, staying here, anyway…” He grabbed his own wrist, pulling it closer against his own body. He really did feel like a leech…taking advantage of Hinata’s kindness like this…

It was also such incredibly good luck…was this to make up for the bad luck of getting locked out of his cottage? But what bad luck would come in the future, too? And what good luck would come from that? He’d have to wait to find out, he supposed, but as long as Hinata didn’t get hurt…he didn’t mind. As long as he was the one getting hurt…that was fine. He could handle it, at this point. To have his freak luck affect Hinata all of a sudden…Hinata was so kind, he didn’t deserve it.

“You’re not a leech, it’s fine. I’m tired too.” Hinata pulled down the blankets, inviting Komaeda to lay next to him. Still, Komaeda hesitated, looking off to the side. Was it really okay to be here…? He was endangering Hinata, just by being near him…

“Are you still feeling embarrassed, or something?” Hinata huffed, and when Komaeda looked at him, he noticed the slightest of flushes heated up the other’s face. It was always adorable, whenever Hinata blushed…

“Look, I get it if you’re uncomfortable but…really, it’s normal for friends to sometimes sleep in the same bed. It’s not weird at all, promise. And I really don’t want you to have to sleep on a couch, or something.You’ll get sick for sure.”

Hinata was right…he was just making things harder for him by hesitating. Even if he felt guilty…he still sighed out softly, taking a few steps forward and slipping under the covers. Hinata’s bed smelt like him, too…that was a weird thing to notice. He was glad he didn’t blurt it out. Somehow, it felt warmer than his own bed, too, although there really shouldn’t have been much of a difference…

Hinata reached forward across him briefly, pulling on the lamp cord to turn out the light. Shamefully, Komaeda couldn’t help but imagine if he just put his arm a little lower…it would almost be like he was hugging him, or something. He shouldn’t imagine things like that. It was weird, he was sure.

“Are you warm enough?”

“Y-Yeah. It’s warmer then my bed.” He was still nervous, though – he really did tend to mumble in his sleep, and move, and drool. What if he kicked Hinata off the bed, or drooled on his blankets? What if he said something super embarrassing? “I-I’m really sorry…if…if I accidentally kick you in my sleep…”

“It’s fine. It’s just one night.” Hinata huffed, pulling the blankets up slightly and turning away from him. He couldn’t help feeling just a slight burst of disappointment in his chest at that – it would…have been nice to watch Hinata sleep, just for a little while. Not for any creepy reasons, of course, but…to see Hinata so peaceful and relaxed…

He didn’t really have a right to be disappointed with something like that, though. Hinata was already sleeping near him, after all. He was allowing Komaeda to be right next to him when he was so vulnerable. He was already blessed to have that opportunity, to have that trust.

“…Good night, Hinata-kun.”

“Ah…right. Good night, Komaeda.” He heard Hinata’s sleepy reply, and had to suppress a chuckle - it was just cute to hear, he couldn’t help it. He closed his eyes, listening to Hinata’s peaceful and steady breathing. There wasn’t really anything else to listen to, after all.

He woke up feeling warmer than he had when he went to sleep…he also felt strangely stiff, like something was keeping him in place. He groaned, just softly, and let his eyes flicker open, half lidded. They quickly lifted up wide, though, when he saw Hinata lying far too close to him. Instantly, his entire face went red, as he saw Hinata’s face furrow in his sleep subtly, as if he’d noticed Komaeda’s sudden shock.

He’d…hugged him in his sleep…?

Not completely…only one arm was draped lazily, but warmly, over his own shoulder, and he could feel Hinata’s soft tufts of breath brushing against his chest. The beginning strokes of dawn were just starting to paint themselves over the sky, and Komaeda knew the morning announcement would be ringing through the cottages, soon, and Hinata would wake up. He also knew that Hinata would be embarrassed beyond belief to wake up to Komaeda’s surprised face. It was really nice like this, but…

Just as that thought was going through his head, he heard the telltale bing bong. Hastily, he shut his eyes, trying to seem relaxed, as if he was sleeping through the morning announcement as Usami’s voice ran through the room. He heard Hinata groan in annoyance, and then felt him jerk upwards suddenly. He kept his own eyes closed; he didn’t want to embarrass Hinata…it was better it he just assumed that Komaeda had slept through the loud noises.

He heard Hinata swear, softly – that was to be expected. What wasn’t expected was the soft sigh that came after. He was left wondering why Hinata hadn’t stepped off the bed, yet; surely the shock of waking up so close to Komaeda was enough to knock any lingering drowsiness out of his system. He felt a strange feeling over his skin, like his brain was aware he was being watched, telling him to open his eyes. It was a battle between his instincts and his strength of will, but when it was for Hinata, his own willpower easily won.

His eyes almost fluttered open, a soft gasp nearly escaping him, as he felt surprisingly gentle fingers brushing back a few locks of his fluffy hair, strands he hadn’t even known had been caught in his eyelashes slightly. The touch lingered for a moment, before he heard Hinata swear softly again, the fingers pulled hastily out of his hair. He curled up a little more, instinctively, feeling the bed shift under him and the bathroom door shut and lock – it only took a few more minutes before he heard water running. He had said he would take a shower in the morning, right…

He sat up, finally letting his eyes open and stare at the door – his face felt hot. Why had Hinata done that? Had he just been sleepy? Probably, right…?

He was lucky him and Hinata were nearly the exact same size – he assumed Usami still wouldn’t let him into his cottage, so he looked through Hinata’s dresser, finding an outfit that wasn’t too stuffy. How did Hinata walk around in such fancy clothes all the time, anyway? He huffed out, pulling the shirt over his head just as Hinata came back out, dressed in his usual dress shirt and tying his tie.

“Oh – you’re up?” He sounded surprised, and Komaeda glanced over at him after popping his head up above the collar, noticing how his hair was still dripping wet from the shower. “Sorry you woke up alone – I didn’t want to wake you up in case you were feeling sick, or something.” He looked away, face slightly red as he looped his tie together. Komaeda tilted his head, unsure of what to say for just a moment.

“I feel much better than yesterday. I’m sure I’ll be able to work today, don’t worry.” He waved a hand in a carefree manner, pulling his own jacket over Hinata’s rather plain clothes, to give his outfit at least a little bit of personalization. Hinata looked over at him.

“Y-You’re wearing my clothes?” He blinked in surprise, as if he had just noticed that. Komaeda laughed nervously, brushing his hair back under his hood.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind, sorry – I don’t think Usami will let me back into my cottage yet…unless you want me to work today in my underwear? If it’s for you, I don’t think I’d mind!”

“No! Don’t do that!” Hinata blushed again, looking away. “A-Anyway, It’s fine, I guess. I’m just surprised they fit well on you, is all.”

“Haven’t you checked in our handbooks, Hinata-kun? We’re almost the same height, and weight too.” He looked at him in surprise – had he really not noticed that? Well, he couldn’t blame him – maybe it was weird for Komaeda to notice that, but it’d made him really happy when he had. It was just another way they were similar…

“Huh? Really?” Hinata bit his lip, picking up his handbook, and swiping through. “Huh. You’re right. You look so sickly, I feel like I should be concerned that we share that…”

“Haha, maybe,” Komaeda said jovially, slipping on his shoes. “Are you ready to go, then? I don’t want to keep the others waiting…”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

He followed Hinata out to the kitchens – most of the other students were there by that time. A few of them gave Komaeda strange looks for his outfit, but Komaeda just waved them off. He watched, sitting alone, as Hinata seemed to talk to everyone so easily. Everyone likes Hinata-kun…even me…

Well, there was one person who didn’t…and coincidentally, they were the only one not here. After Hanamura slipped into the kitchen proper, Komaeda couldn’t help glancing around. Sure enough, everyone was here except Kamukura…the sadder part, though, was that no one really seemed to notice his absence. Hinata had said yesterday that Kamukura cooked his own meals, right…? Biting his lip, he glanced around one last time, before slipping from the dining hall unnoticed – even Hinata didn’t seem to notice, since he was involved in a rather precarious conversation with Tsumiki…

He slipped outside, noticing the quiet of the island a lot more when he was away from the bustling dining hall. Walking through the line of cottages, he found Kamukura’s next to his. It was possible he wasn’t even in here, of course…but still, he found himself knocking on the door.

“Kamukura-kun? Are you awake?” he called, hoping Kamukura would be able to tell it was him by his voice. A long period of silence passed, before the door finally opened slightly, Kamukura staring back at him, half dressed in pants and a still half open button up.

“…Komaeda. I did not expect you to visit,” he said softly and purposefully, deft fingers buttoning up the remaining buttons on his shirt. With how long he’d taken to answer the door, Komaeda had to wonder if his knocking had somehow woken the other up…

“Sorry if I woke you up, haha….I was just wondering if you were hungry. Hanamura-kun made a wonderful breakfast! You shouldn’t give up the chance to eat a meal made by the Ultimate Chef while you’re here, right?” He smiled brightly, bobbing on his heels. He noticed Kamukura’s gaze sweeping over his body – it was only then that he realized Kamukura, being the Ultimate Analyst, could likely tell that he was wearing Hinata’s clothes. His face went a little red at the possibilities the other could be thinking of, but before he could speak up to refute allegations that hadn’t even been voiced, the other spoke first.

“I see no point in eating with the class. I can cook for myself well enough, and they are rather irritatingly noisy when they are all together.” He shook his head, slender fingers moving to tie his black tie. Just like Hinata…why did they feel the need to dress so formally on a tropical island…?

“B-But still…it’d be nice to change things up and eat there at least once, right?” He tilted his head, “I’d like to have you there, anyway.”

“You would?”

“I mean…” He shuffled awkwardly. “…To tell you the truth, I don’t know if anyone really cares if I’m there or not, haha. I feel like I just blend into the background. No one tried to stop me from leaving without eating, either. I feel like…we may be similar in that way…? No one else has ever tried to get you to come, right?”

“…A few did, on the first few days, but no one has attempted so lately,” Kamukura admitted. “Save you, of course.” He stared at Komaeda for a few moments. “You should return to the restaurant. You are quite pale, and I am sure if you skipped a meal, you would find yourself fainting later into the day.”

“Ah…you won’t even consider coming with me? I guess if you really don’t want to, but I truly think it would be better if you could spend some time with the other Ultimates…”

“…You are quite persistent.” Kamukura gave him a sideways glance, before giving an almost imperceptible sigh, finally finishing the loop on his tie. “Very well. I suppose they collectively cannot be as bothersome for a time, as you would be bothering me about this for the rest of the day…”

“Ah?” He smiled up at him, brightly again. “Thank you, Kamukura-kun!” Excited beyond belief that he might actually get to see Kamukura getting along with the others, he pulled him out of the cottage by his wrist, hearing his cottage door shut. Kamukura, strangely, didn’t seem to mind the contact, merely letting Komaeda lead him off obediently towards the restaurant. Komaeda was getting so much good luck today…! It truly made him nervous for the bad luck that had to come eventually to counteract it….

When they walked into the restaurant, most people were eating and laughing. A few looked up at them, and gasped in surprise, however, garnering the attention of the others as well, making the hall fall silent. Well, he supposed they did make quite a sight – Kamukura with his long black hair trailing behind him, suit, and expressionless crimson eyes, and himself with just how worthless he clearly was just by looking at him.

“K-Kamukura-san? Are you…joining us for breakfast?” Sonia spoke up firstly, looking concerned. Kamukura looked at Komaeda, then back at her.

“Komaeda has convinced me.” He spoke plainly, taking a seat with an empty chair on one side. Komaeda hesitated, before taking the seat next to him. He didn’t want Kamukura to have to sit all alone…

“Ah…that is unexpected…but!” Sonia looked over at Souda almost threateningly as she spoke. “You are always welcome here with us! Of course!”

Souda looked as though he were about to say something, but one glare from Sonia and he nodded along with the others. Hinata was frowning, though, and looking over at both him and Kamukura with a slightly strange look. Nevertheless, Sonia’s persuasive tone seemed to carry them back to the calm and playful atmosphere of before, with the others chattering and laughing amongst each other.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” He smiled up at Kamukura, who looked back at him with the same expression he gave everyone. Yet, even though it was technically the same…it felt different, in some subtle way…

“I suppose not,” he said simply, glancing away, and Komaeda giggled, resting his chin on his hand as he attempted to small talk Kamukura, at least a little. They were interrupted, though, by the sudden clatter of plates in front of him.

“Thank you, Hanamura-kun!” He spoke up brightly as breakfast was laid in front of him. Kamukura merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“It’s always such an honour to be able to taste your food, the food made by the Ultimate Chef! It’s always so amazing!” Komaeda went on, but Hanamura was already gone back to the kitchen, to get a few more plates of food. Komaeda sighed, sitting back. He probably didn’t want to hear the compliments of a leech, anyway.

“If you would like, I am sure I could cook you something as well, Komaeda.” Kamukura, to his surprise, started a conversation for once, popping a piece of an omelette into his mouth after speaking.

“Ah? I’d be honoured to eat your cooking as well, of course…but you’re the Ultimate Analyst, not the Ultimate Chef…it’s not meant to be an insult, but could you really cook up something something as good?”

Kamukura glanced up at him, the briefest of jolts of surprise going through his eyes, before he huffed, going back to eating silently. Komaeda tilted his head; had he taken that as an insult? He hadn’t meant for him to, but it was just fact. Kamukura’s cooking couldn’t compare to Hanamura’s, right? But that was okay, analyzing was still an amazing talent to have!

“I will cook you lunch.” Kamukura suddenly spoke up, making Komaeda jolt in surprise this time. “Then we shall see.”

“U-Um…okay?” He couldn’t exactly protest, not when Kamukura sounded strangely assertive…but it was still strange…

Breakfast finished without much further incident, Komaeda offering to do the dishes as usual. Hinata had told him before that he would like to help him, but he always had to sort through what jobs everyone was going to take on after breakfast…he wondered what duty he would get today, and who he would get it with.

“Do you do the dishes everyday, Komaeda?”

He was surprised to hear Kamukura’s voice next to him - he glanced up, a kerchief tying back his fluffy white hair. He really did look like some housewife, like this…

“Ah, Kamukura-kun…” He nodded slowly, looking back at the large pile of dishes. “For someone who wasn’t a true Ultimate to waste their time doing this…the thought is unbearable, to me. So of course I offer to do it everyday! Trash like me…cleaning is the only thing I’m good at.”

“…It seems like quite a lot of work, for one person.”

“I suppose so…but someone has to do it, you know? Truth be told, I wish Usami would…I’m sure she could wave that magic stick of her’s and have these all cleaned up in just a few seconds!”

“The rabbit does not have magic. It is merely an illusion, or trick of the eyes. Magic is not real.”

“Aha, you think so? I wonder about that…if I can have cosmic luck, can’t magic be real, then?”

Kamukura was silent for a minute, before letting out a slightly exasperated sigh, lifting one of the handkerchiefs off the counter and tying his own hair back in a similar way to Komaeda’s. The other boy looked at him in confusion.

“What are you -?”

“I will assist you.”

“What? Why?”

Kamukura shook his head, and before Komaeda could protest, he grabbed one of the plates off the table, starting to clean it at a frightfully quick pace. Komaeda bit his lip nervously.

“Kamukura-kun, I really don’t want you to waste time cleaning on my behalf…” He shook his head, “I’m sure there’s something else you could do…”

“All of those things would be more boring than your company,” Kamukura spoke back, gaze not even lifting from the plates he was cleaning - again, he was fast, and every cup or plate that left his hands seemed spotless.

“My company…?” Komaeda sighed, giving in and going to Kamukura’s side, drying off the dishes. “I’m probably the most boring person on this island, Kamukura-kun.”

“I do not think that is the case.”

That was confusing - Kamukura was the Ultimate Analyst, wasn’t he? He saw everything, so why couldn’t he see how boring Komaeda was…? It was so strange.

“I don’t understand…”

“…I do not either. However, I find you somewhat interesting. Likely when I realize the reason, you will cease to entertain me.”

“Oh…” That…made him sad. Did that mean Kamukura would simply drop all contact with him? But he didn’t even know what he was doing to be entertaining…there was no way he could make sure Kamukura didn’t get bored, if he didn’t know what wasn’t boring to him.

Kamukura didn’t respond to any of his further efforts at conversation, so he simply focused on drying the dishes tossed his way. Thanks to Kamukura’s help, they got done much faster then Komaeda would have alone, but even still, by that time Hinata was calling for them to join the others in the park.

“Do you think we’ll be able to make this week’s goal, Kamukura-kun?” He asked the other playfully as they walked along the pathway. The other had taken off his suit jacket, draping it elegantly and properly across his arm as they walked towards the park. He gave him a sideways glance, then a shrug.

“It matters not, I should think. Since we are being forced into such actions, however, we should consider this akin to forced labour.”

“I…I think forced labour is a little harsh.” Komaeda tilted his head, “I mean, all of the beautiful Ultimates, working together to make something? Even if there’s no sacrifices along the way, I think that will make such a beautiful hope, don’t you?”

“… A hope…” Kamukura mused. “That is what you think will be caused by the Ultimates working together?”

“Of course! And nothing is more important than hope. Still, it’s a shame there isn’t at least a little bit of fighting…the Ultimates working together is beautiful, but then working against each other…I think an even stronger hope would be born from that conflict. Say, if someone died, or something.”

“…” Kamukura was looking at him slightly strangely. Ah, of course, that was such a strange thing to say…

“…I must admit, I haven’t the slightest idea as to how your brain works to process such a thing in such a nonsensical way.” He closed his eyes, “…it is interesting. Tell me more.”

“…Eh? Y-You want to hear more of my beliefs?” That was the biggest shock he’d heard since arriving on this island – no one wanted to hear what he had to say about hope and despair, even Hinata often walked off in a frustrated huff if he ever started talking about it seriously. But Kamukura found it interesting…?

“B-But…if I tell you more all at once, won’t you find me boring? Once you understand?” He didn’t want that to happen…he’d finally found someone who at least found him interesting, someone talented and dazzling, he didn’t want to lose that…but if Kamukura really wanted to know…

“Ah…I suppose you are right. That is..disappointing.” Kamukura flipped his hair back, and Komaeda shrunk back slightly, feeling guilty. He was about to speak up, but they were already at the park, Hinata telling everyone where they were assigned to for the day.

“Komaeda, are you sure you’ll feeling better?” Hinata asked him, and Komaeda sighed – was he really still worried he was sick? He should be more worried about himself, in that case…they had shared a bed last night, after all. If Komaeda was sick, those germs would have gotten all over his bed. Remembering that reminded him of the fact that surely Kamukura had to know he was wearing Hinata’s clothes, even if no one else was observant enough to notice such a detail. But Kamukura hadn’t brought it up…he hoped he didn’t assume him and Hinata were dating, or something…

“Yes. I’m feeling fine, Hinata-kun.” He said in what he hoped was a convincing matter. Hinata looked at him for a few moments, then sighed out, glancing down at his paper.

“…With your energy levels, the only person I could match you with was Kamukura, at the beach.” He glanced back up, an emotion Komaeda couldn’t recognize in his eyes.

“You guys seem to get along pretty well, anyway. But let me know if he starts being a jerk again. I won’t pair you with him again.”

“H-He’s really not a jerk…” Komaeda bit his lip, shaking his head. “We have been getting along really well, though! You think we could be friends, Hinata-kun?”

“Friends?” Hinata looked at him suspiciously. “I don’t think anyone can befriend Kamukura…he’s way too blunt, anyway.”

“Hmm?” He looked over Hinata carefully. “…Did he say something to you, Hinata-kun?”

Most of the other people were dispersing, going to their assigned spots for the day, and Hinata sighed out. “After breakfast, he came up to me, asking about us.”

“A-About us?”

“Yeah. He asked why you were wearing my clothes. And then had the audacity to ask if we were dating, then. What kind of guy is that blunt? Seriously…”

“Ah…” Komaeda’s face went just a bit red. “I can’t believe he thought you would be willing to date someone like me..! I’m not sure if you should feel insulted, or I should feel honoured, haha.”

“…Komaeda…” Hinata looked at him for a moment, before glancing away. “…Nevermind. Can I talk to you, after we’re done work for the day? We should hurry up with it, after all.”

“Ah, you want to talk?” That was surprisingly, but he nodded anyway. “Of course, Hinata-kun. I’m always happy to talk to you.” He waved, and walked off, not wanting to hold up Hinata any longer. He headed to the beach with a few tools and buckets. He’d already half filled one with seashells, and gained an equal amount of cuts on his feets from stepping on sharper ones, when Kamukura came over, hair tied back with a cute ribbon.

“Komaeda –” He cut himself off, when he notices the gashes on Komaeda’s feet. “…You are injured?”

“Ah –” He shook his head. “It’s nothing major! I always get hurt when I come here – but to make up for that bad luck, I always find the most seashells out of anyone else. So see? It’s fine, really.”

“…Hinata sent you out here, knowing this?” Kamukura sounded almost angry, as if he were trying to reach the emotion but couldn’t fully, as he pulled bandage wraps from the bags they were all given before they left for the day. Before Komaeda could protest, Kamukura had sat him on the beach, wrapping up the cuts on his feet carefully.

“H-Hinata-kun doesn’t know, to be honest, ahaha…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter if I get hurt – I want to help the other’s as best I can, and if I need to get a bit hurt to do that, it’s fine! It’s important we reach the goal after all, right?”

“…You cannot work, with your feet in this condition.” Kamukura frowned as he pulled away.

“What? Of course I can! I get hurt almost every day, thanks to my luck – I’m really used to it. This is really nothing, Kamukura-kun.” He frowned – he really didn’t want to be unable to work, to use his talent for something actually useful. It was usually such a rotten, useless talent. Being able to use it to help the others…it made him happier than anything.

Kamukura frowned, again just slightly, grabbing Komaeda’s wrists and pulling him to his feet. Komaeda winced, just slightly, and Kamukura shook his head.

“Being out in this heat is not good for you, either, after you spent almost all of yesterday outside. I would urge you to rest for the day, Komaeda.”

“I-I really don’t want to.” He shook his head, pulling out of Kamukura’s grip. “I really don’t need to rest. Thank you for patching up my feet, that should definitely be more than enough.” He lifted up his bucket, backing up into the water. He winced as, yet again, his foot got cut on a sharp seashell – ah, but if it was that sharp, it had to be something they could use…he reached down, to pick it up.

He heard, just as he was bending down, a roar of water, and then suddenly found himself pushed violently towards the ocean, bucket slipping from his hands as rushes of water went over him. Ah, of course, of course..all the good luck he’d had lately had to result in bad luck like this. He should have known better then to even set foot near the ocean.

Still, even though he was expecting it, he found himself sputtering under the water, trying to push himself up against the forceful tide. Was he seriously going to die by drowning…? Well, it wasn’t that bad of a way to die, really. And he’d been hoping to die from the moment he’d set foot on this island,really…

His vision went black, as he was forced to inhale a burst of water.

——

When he opened his eyes, he became aware that he was, unfortunately, not dead.

At first he could almost trick himself into believing he was – his body felt heavy and slightly numb, head fuzzy, and the walls were white – but it was only for a few blissful seconds. Then he coughed - and if he could cough, he was breathing, and if he was breathing…he had to be alive. That was disappointing…

“K-Komaeda? You’re awake?” Someone was by his side…blearily, he looked over, coughing again to see Hinata standing, leaning over him and gripping the bedposts, looking down at him with alarm.

“Ah…Hinata-kun…you look worried…” He shook his head, sitting up. “I’m sorry I worried you. You really shouldn’t worry over someone like me.”

“Of course I was worried! You almost drowned, idiot!” Hinata huffed, pulling away. “What were you thinking…? You should have told me about your luck affecting you there!”

Ah…had Kamukura told him what had happened? That was a shame – he really would like this part of his luck cycle to remain, for the most part, a secret. At least from Hinata.

“I-I really didn’t think it was a big deal…! I want to be able to use my talent to help you guys too, after all. Me getting hurt…is just a side effect of it.”

“From now on, I’m putting you somewhere you won’t get hurt…” Hinata shook his head, looking away. “But…you did collect more than enough seashells for this week’s project…at least there’s that…”

“Aha, see, Hinata-kun? My luck always equals out with good luck, in the end, so it all turned out okay!”

“No! It didn’t! You could have died, if Kamukura hadn’t been there…”

“Kamukura-kun?”

Hinata gave an annoyed click of his tongue, glancing away. “…Yeah. He saved you, and brought you here. I almost thought he was worried, but as soon as you were in here, he left again…” He shrugged. “I told you he was a jerk. He didn’t even wait to see if you were really okay.”

“Ah…but he really saved me?”

“…Yeah. He did.”

“…I wonder if it was really just my luck, that made him save me…I can’t imagine anyone saving my worthless life unless my luck influenced them.” He shook his head, pulling his legs out from under the blanket, glancing at his feet. They had new bandages…then again, the one’s Kamukura had done likely would have been soaked with salt water, right..

“By the way, Hinata-kun, you wanted to talk to me after we finished work, right?”

“What? Um.” Hinata shook his head. “…Don’t worry about it right now. You need to rest.”

“I don’t need to rest. It doesn’t even hurt that bad.” He complained, standing up, only to fall back on the bed.

“Komaeda -!” Hinata stood up, prepared to push him down – but of course, Komaeda hadn’t been able to keep himself upright for long. “Tsumiki said you should rest for at least a day. If you don’t, you’re gonna end up bedridden for even longer.”

“Aha…you really aren’t going to let me leave?”

“You need rest,” Hinata said firmly, pushing him back onto the bed and pulling up the blanket to his chin. “Seriously, what the hell were you thinking, going into the ocean with cut up feet?”

“I just wanted to help, Hinata-kun.”

“Unbelievable…you’re really crazy…”

Komaeda was about to speak up, when suddenly, there was a soft purposeful knock at the door. Hinata jerked back, looking down at Komaeda before walking over to the door. Komaeda didn’t really care who it was – their conversation drifted through his ears as he looked at a certain spot on the wall, remembering the first few moments after he’d woken up, that he’d thought he was finally dead and free…

“Komaeda.” He glanced up when he heard his name spoken right above, turning over and looking up. To his surprise, Kamukura was there, and to his even bigger surprise, that ribbon was still tying up his hair.

“Kamukura-kun, you came to visit me?” He looked over, seeing Hinata leaning against the doorframe and watching warily.

“Tsumiki said you were fine. However, I would rather see with my own eyes your condition.” His crimson gaze swept over his body, down to his feet. “You cannot walk.”

“I can…! It just hurts is all.” Komaeda huffed out. “Really, I was lucky…Hinata-kun said I collected enough materials for this weeks’ project.”

“…That’s not what is important.” Kamukura sat on the bed, and then lifted the blanket, lifting one of Komaeda’s feet carefully by the ankle. “The stitches are holding. I see.”

“H-Hey, don’t you think that’s weird?” Hinata snapped from the doorway. “Looking at his feet like that…you could at least ask first.”

“My apologies if I made you uncomfortable, Komaeda. I simply trust my eyes more than I do the words of others,” Kamukura said smoothly, checking Komaeda’s other foot just as carefully, not sparing Hinata even a glance despite the other’s harsh tone.

Is he worried about me?

But why?

I don’t understand…why Hinata-kun and Kamukura-kun worry for me…

Couldn’t they see that his injuries didn’t matter? He got injured very frequently…he was used to it. Besides that, good had come of his injuries, so of course it didn’t matter. They really were being so silly…

“They should heal enough for you to walk within two days. You were lucky. None of the cuts are very serious.”

“Of course I was lucky, that’s all I’m good for.” He laughed cheerfully, Kamukura looking up at him, meeting his gaze. Komaeda blinked in surprise - why was he looking at him like that? He gave a slight sigh, pulling back.

“That’s not all you’re good for Komaeda, geez. Stop saying stuff like that,” Hinata called from the doorway, and Komaeda glanced up over at him.

 

“S-Sorry…”

Kamukura huffed, standing up. “I trust Hinata will watch over you. There is no benefit to me staying here.” He shook his head. Ah, he was leaving…?

“…Kamukura-kun, wait a minute….” Komaeda didn’t really want him to leave…but if he stayed for too long, of course, he’d start to find him boring…Komaeda had no idea what he did that entertained him. Was it because he reached out to him? Was it because of his luck? Was it because of his strange views of hope? He couldn’t know. So when Kamukura turned to him, frowning, he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say something that would entertain him, but nothing came to mind except honest feelings and desires. He reached up, tugging on the red, thick ribbon holding up Kamukura’s hair even now, watching with satisfaction as it spilled over his shoulders, a few strands brushing against his own fingers briefly until he pulled away, giving the other a soft smile.

“Your hair…it looks prettier when it’s down, I think.”

Kamukura’s eyes were slightly wide, almost vulnerable seeming, and Komaeda was left wondering if he’d surprised him, or if he had done something wrong, or been too bold. He was about to break the silence, when all of a sudden two beeps rang through the room.

“Ah…” Kamukura slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his handbook. Komaeda reached for his own, in his jacket that was still hanging off the bedpost. Sure enough, Kamukura’s face was flashing there, along with a second hope fragment.

“Ah…?” Him tugging out Kamukura’s ribbon…that’d been enough to gain another Hope Fragment? But, he’d barely done anything…? He glanced up, face a question, but Kamukura was already leaving without another word, long hair trailing behind him, before he was gone. Was he embarrassed or something…?

“You got one of his Hope Fragments?” Hinata looked at him, seeming just as confused as he was. Komaeda nodded, lifting the handbook to show him. “Just from that? That’s…really strange.”

“…I shouldn’t complain though…now that I have two, Usami will have to let me back in my cottage, aha…finally. It must be so dusty.”

Hinata bit his lip, looking off to the side. “I’ll help you clean it, I guess.” He fell silent for a few minutes, face troubled. Komaeda looked at him, confused.

“Hinata-kun, is something wrong?”

“…No. Nothing’s wrong.” He took the chair next to the bed, sighing out. “You should rest. The sooner you heal up, the sooner you can help, right? That’s what you want to do?”

“…Of course.” He sighed, taking one more glance at his handbook. It really was an honour, to have two of Kamukura’s fragments…and he knew he was the only one who’d gotten any of his at all, let alone more than one…

He closed his eyes, curling up on the bed. He could practically feel Hinata’s careful gaze on him, and that made it difficult to sleep. He wondered who’s fragments he would finish first…Hinata’s, or Kamukura’s? He was close to unlocking all of Hinata’s…but…he knew the last one would probably be the hardest for him to get. Kamukura’s…they were both easy and difficult to get, it seemed. He’d have to try being more unpredictable in the future, to get all of his.

His feet still stung, and knowing Hinata was watching him carefully was distracting, but even still, with those distractions, he managed to fall asleep again, body exhausting from sickness and injuries.


End file.
